


Et si...

by Zeegzag



Series: Une simple histoire de famille [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Humour, Kid!Kadaj, Kid!Loz, Kid!Yazoo, Kidfic, Multi, Post-Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII), Tranche de vie, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Genesis accompagne les enfants au marchand de glaces.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Series: Une simple histoire de famille [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673791
Comments: 21
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cet épisode, Loz et Yazoo ont 7 ans et Kadaj 5 ans.

1

— Gengen ! Gengen ! Gengen !

Étendu sur le canapé du salon avec un livre, Genesis arque un sourcil, avant de tourner la tête en direction du gamin qui vient de se planter devant lui. Les joues rouges et les yeux pétillants, Kadaj s'est agrippé à son bras.

— Toi, tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de voir passer le marchand de glace et qui espère que je vais l'y emmener.

Lui-même l'a entendu il n'y a pas deux minutes et sa musique résonne encore en fond sonore sous son crâne. Les yeux de Kadaj se font plus immenses que jamais quand il répond :

— Papa a dit qu'on pouvait si tu venais avec nous !

Et à Genesis de pousser un soupir.

— À croire qu'on ne peut même plus faire une pause dans cette maison, se plaint-il en posant son livre sur le dossier du fauteuil. C'est d'accord, on va aller les acheter vos glaces. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de passer à la librairie, alors je vous préviens que si vous ne restez pas sage, la prochaine fois que vous irez au marchand de glace ce sera quand vous serez assez grands pour vous y rendre par vous-mêmes !

2

— Tu sais… je persiste à penser que tu ne devrais pas te laisser attendrir aussi facilement !

Debout derrière le comptoir, Angeal suit des yeux Genesis qui s'éloigne dans la rue en compagnie des trois enfants. Près de lui, Sephiroth termine de préparer la commande d'un groupe de clientes installées autour d'une table. Assurément des étudiantes, les jeunes femmes patientent en s'échangeant les dernières nouvelles de leur journée.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Sephiroth répond :

— Une fois de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

— Tu as déjà dit ça il y a deux jours, lui rappelle Angeal. Quand tu es revenu des courses. Tu leur avais acheté du chocolat.

— C'est vrai, mais…

— Et trois jours avant ça, en allant à la boulangerie…

— C'était juste un caramel.

Angeal adresse un regard en coin à son compagnon.

— Et des meringues.

En réponse, Sephiroth pince les lèvres. Bon, d'accord, peut-être qu'il est un peu trop coulant à ce sujet avec ses fils, mais…

— Ce sont des enfants, Angeal. Ils ont bien le droit de profiter.

— Je dis pas le contraire. Juste que tu cèdes un peu trop souvent et que ce n'est pas forcément bon. Déjà, c'est une mauvaise habitude à leur donner, mais en plus…

— Désolé, le coupe Sephiroth. Tu peux t'occuper de cette commande ? J'ai un coup de fil urgent à passer.

— Est-ce que tu essayes de fuir la conversation ?

Un silence, puis :

— Non.

L'instant d'après, et sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, Sephiroth s'est déjà engouffré dans l'arrière-salle. Le regard fixé sur la porte close de cette dernière, Angeal laisse entendre un grommellement.

_Tu parles !_

Enfin, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui fait le coup – bien que ce soit toujours un peu agaçant.

Posant les yeux sur le plateau que Sephiroth a préparé, il s'en saisit et se dirige vers leurs clientes.

3

Une queue s'est déjà formée devant la camionnette du marchand de glaces, quand ils arrivent sur la petite place où celui-ci s'est installé.

La main de Kadaj dans la sienne, Genesis fouille ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille. Puis, comme il voit Loz tourner les yeux vers un groupe de pigeons et qu'il le devine sur le point de courir dans leur direction pour les éparpiller, il lance :

— Loz, tu restes ici ! Je ne veux pas vous voir vous éloigner, sinon vous serez privés de glace !

En réponse, il peut voir Loz lui décocher un regard effrayé de petit chiot, tandis que Yazoo se contente de hausser les épaules. Kadaj, lui, a déjà un peu trop la bougeotte, se lève sur la pointe des pieds, tire sur son bras, avant de trépigner. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherche, Genesis lui en donne un petit coup sur le sommet du crâne.

— Et on se tient tranquille ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu gesticules dans tous les sens que ça avancera plus vite.

Un grognement échappe à Kadaj qui, tout en lui décochant un regard de reproche, vient se gratter les cheveux. L'ignorant, Genesis bascule son poids sur sa jambe gauche et pousse un soupir, son attention fixée en direction de ceux qui les devancent. Il a déjà dit à Angeal et Sephiroth qu'ils devraient proposer des glaces dans leur commerce… d'autant qu'avec l'été qui approche, ça se vendrait comme des petits pains – en plus de lui éviter d'avoir à accompagner les trois monstres qui se trouvent en sa compagnie, chaque fois que ceux-ci se sentent l'envie d'en manger.

_Sans compter que ça nous reviendrait moins cher…_

Enfin, sauf si ces trois-là décident de leur dévaliser le congélateur au milieu de la nuit, mais… avec la menace Angeal, le risque reste minime.

— Vous savez déjà ce que vous voulez, au moins ?

À cette question, il peut voir Loz tirer sur sa lèvre inférieure. Yazoo, lui, incline la tête sur le côté et laisse entendre un « mhhhh ! ». Seul Kadaj lève la main bien haut et se met à sautiller près de lui, afin d'annoncer :

— Moi ! Moi je sais ! Moi je veux un clown !

— C'est ce que tu prends à chaque fois, lui fait remarquer Genesis. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as peur d'essayer autre chose ?

— J'ai pas peur !

— C'est à cause de son nez, répond Yazoo à la place de son petit frère.

Et comme Genesis l'interroge du regard, il vient tapoter le sien et ajoute :

— C'est parce que c'est un chewing-gum.

— Et c'est trop booooooon ! déclare Kadaj, qui est venu s'agripper des deux mains à celle de Genesis et tire dessus au point de l'obliger à se courber.

— Hé, lui dit celui-ci. Je croyais qu'on était ici pour manger une glace. Si c'est juste le chewing-gum qui t'intéresse, autant aller au distributeur. Il sera toujours plus gros que le nez riquiqui de ton clown !

L'idée ne semble toutefois pas beaucoup plaire à Kadaj, dont les sourcils se froncent.

— Non ! C'est nul si y a pas de glace !

— Et par-dessus le marché, monsieur est difficile.

L'expression du gamin se faisant vexée, Genesis laisse entendre un reniflement amusé. Puis libérant sa main, il vient lui ébouriffer les cheveux, avant de le pousser doucement en avant comme c'est enfin leur tour de passer commande.

Yazoo et Loz vont aussitôt se planter devant les deux affiches fixées sur la camionnette et où s'exposent les photos des différentes glaces en vente. Depuis sa caisse, le marchand lance à l'intention de Genesis.

— J'ai l'impression de vous voir souvent, ces derniers temps.

Et sur ses lèvres, un sourire amical.

— On a trois gamins accros à la maison, lui répond Genesis en détaillant lui aussi les affiches. Et leur père est du genre à céder facilement.

— Et c'est vous qui vous retrouvez encore de corvée. (Et comme son client lève les mains, dans un geste défaitiste, un petit rire lui échappe et il questionne :) Qu'est-ce que ce sera cette fois ?

— Un clown ! s'exclame aussitôt Kadaj.

— Ah, je l'aurais parié !

Il ne faut pas longtemps à ses frères pour se décider, et Genesis avec eux. Un bâtonnet glacé en main, Yazoo va s'asseoir sur le bord de la fontaine se dressant au milieu de la place, et autour de laquelle d'autres badauds ont déjà pris place. Loz le suit au pas de course, son cornet deux boules chocolat-fraise fièrement brandi devant lui. Comme trop souvent, il a oublié de refaire ses lacets et ceux-ci se meuvent librement de droite, à gauche de ses chaussures. Et quand il trébuche et s'étale de tout son long, faisant tomber sa glace dans le même mouvement, Genesis n'arrive même pas à être surpris. Il avait pressenti que quelque chose comme ça arriverait.

— Allez, relève-toi, dit-il en aidant l'enfant en larmes à se remettre debout. Laisse-moi voir, tu veux ?

Ses vêtements l'ayant protégé, il s'en sort avec juste une égratignure au niveau de la main qui, heureusement, ne saigne pas. Avec un soupir, il jette un œil à Kadaj – qui est venu écraser de son pied ce qu'il reste du cornet de son frère. Un ricanement lui échappe quand le Banoran ajoute à l'intention de Loz :

— Je vais aller t'en racheter une, d'accord ? Va t'asseoir avec tes frères. Kadaj, arrête ça ! Angeal va te gronder si tu reviens avec des chaussures sales !

Tout en pleurnichant et en reniflant, Loz opine du chef et va rejoindre Yazoo qui a déjà attaqué sa glace. Kadaj, lui, observe à présent avec inquiétude ses chaussures, craignant d'y découvrir la moindre trace d'éclaboussure. Sans cesser de les garder à l'œil, Genesis retourne donc faire la queue où il déchire le papier qui protège son cône à la pistache.

— Ces gosses…

Quand il revient vers les gamins, il en a presque terminé avec son cône et Loz, assis entre ses frères, a toujours l'air aussi malheureux. Yazoo a déjà englouti sa glace et en rogne à présent le bâtonnet. Kadaj, lui, s'en est forcément mis partout et son clown a commencé à fondre, rendant sa main collante.

— Tiens, dit-il en tendant son nouveau cornet à Loz, dont le visage se fend d'un large sourire. Et tu restes assis tant que tu ne l'as pas terminé.

Là-dessus, il se laisse tomber à leurs côtés et enfourne dans sa bouche ce qu'il reste de sa glace.


	2. Chapter 2

4

La porte de l'établissement se refermant derrière leurs derniers clients, Angeal laisse entendre un soupir. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une bonne journée pour les affaires, aussi n'est-ce pas plus mal que Tifa ait pris un congé aujourd'hui.

_À croire qu'elle avait deviné que les clients ne se bousculeraient pas au portillon…_

Terminant de débarrasser la table occupée encore quelques minutes plus tôt, il se tourne vers Sephiroth qui, derrière le comptoir, feuillette un livre de cuisine. Un spectacle plutôt inhabituel chez lui, celui-ci n'ayant jamais vraiment cherché à s'améliorer dans ce domaine.

Comme il retourne derrière le comptoir et passe près de son compagnon, il remarque qu'il a posé près de son coude un bloc-notes déjà noirci de son écriture. De plus en plus intrigué, Angeal hausse les sourcils, avant d'aller déposer son chargement près de l'évier et de revenir à Sephiroth. Accoudé au comptoir, celui-ci a appuyé son menton contre sa main et un froncement de sourcil lui forme comme un pli soucieux au niveau du front.

— Je sais que la cuisine n'est pas spécialement ton fort, plaisante-t-il. Mais personne dans cette famille ne s'en est jamais plaint.

Battant des paupières, Sephiroth redresse la nuque pour tourner son regard dans sa direction.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— C'est juste que c'est rare de te voir te plonger dans ce genre de lecture…, lui répond Angeal en désignant le livre du menton. Alors je me demande ce qui peut bien t'y pousser.

Reportant son attention sur l'ouvrage en question, Sephiroth semble l'espace d'un instant quelque peu perdu. Puis il referme le livre d'une main.

— Non, c'est… je cherche simplement des idées pour l'anniversaire de Genesis. (Et comme Angeal fronce les sourcils en signe d'interrogation, il ajoute :) L'année dernière, j'ai oublié la date et… disons que ça a eu l'air de le blesser.

— Il est plutôt sensible pour ce genre de trucs, confirme Angeal.

— Du coup, je me suis dit que cette année, je m'y prendrai un peu en avance…

Un peu étonné de l'attention, Angeal fait remarquer :

— C'est vrai qu'il était déçu, mais je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais autant à cœur

Car s'il n'oublie jamais l'anniversaire de ses fils, il a tendance à négliger ceux des autres et le sien y compris. Autant dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il oubliait l'anniversaire de Genesis et que ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière.

— Disons… que je crois que je comprends pourquoi il s'est fâché, lui répond Sephiroth. De son côté, il n'oublie jamais les nôtres et se donne toujours du mal pour essayer de nous faire plaisir. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément très attentionné et qu'il l'a accepté, mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher de faire des efforts de temps à autre.

Songeur, Angeal opine du chef. Même aujourd'hui, la relation entre son ami d'enfance et Sephiroth est toujours un peu particulière. Ils s'aiment, c'est indéniable, mais quand il les observe et qu'il voit à quel point leurs personnalités peuvent être mal assorties, il ne peut s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion que c'est un miracle que ces deux-là aient fini ensemble.

_Genesis est constamment en demande d'attention, tandis que pour Seph', c'est un peu tout l'inverse._

Et ce n'est pas la seule chose sur laquelle ils se positionnent à des extrêmes. Quant à lui, il se donne l'impression de se situer quelque part entre les deux et c'est sans doute pourquoi sa relation avec eux n'est pas aussi explosive qu'elle peut l'être entre Genesis et Sephiroth.

S'approchant de ce dernier, il questionne :

— Et donc ? Tu comptes lui préparer une fête d'anniversaire surprise ou quelque chose du genre ?

Disant cela, il adresse un regard au bloc-notes, où des mots n'ayant pas toujours de liens entre eux ont été jetés. Sephiroth approuve d'un hochement de tête.

— Oui, mais je commence à penser que c'est au-delà de mes compétences…

— Tu t'en sors plutôt bien quand il s'agit de tes fils, lui fait remarquer Angeal.

— Parce que Genesis m'aide à chaque fois.

Angeal émet un « Mhhh… » songeur. Puis, rapprochant un tabouret près de son compagnon, il y prend place et lui dit :

— Je vais t'aider, si tu veux. Je connais Gen' depuis si longtemps, qu'à force, je sais exactement ce qui lui plaît.

— C'est moi qui lui aie fait de la peine l'année dernière, pas toi, lui rappelle Sephiroth.

— Mais nous sommes en couple tous les trois. Alors c'est normal que je mette moi aussi la main à la pâte.

Et parfaitement conscient que, seul, il risque d'avoir du mal à confectionner une fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom, Sephiroth ne met pas longtemps à accepter. En vérité, il est même plutôt soulagé qu'Angeal se soit proposé.

— Tu sais déjà ce que tu comptes lui offrir ? questionne ce dernier, en croisant les bras sur le comptoir.

— Non. Je veux dire, je sais ce qu'il aime… mais je ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait vraiment lui plaire… ou ce qu'il ne possède pas déjà… ou n'a pas déjà lu ou…

— Pourquoi pas des vêtements ? lui propose Angeal, voyant bien qu'ils ne vont pas s'en sortir ainsi.

Un pli soucieux revient barrer le front de Sephiroth.

— Il en a déjà tellement… est-ce que ça lui fera vraiment plaisir ?

— Venant de toi, ça lui fera toujours plaisir.

— J'ai tout de même l'impression que ce n'est pas…

Puis il s'arrête, le temps pour lui de chercher le mot qui convient. Et comme il semble avoir du mal à se décider, Angeal propose :

— À la hauteur ? (Sephiroth opine du chef.) Tu sais, à trop te prendre la tête, tu ne trouveras jamais rien qui convienne. Et puis, écoute ! C'est vrai que ses armoires sont déjà pleines à craquer de vêtements, mais je suis sûr qu'il sera plus que touché de recevoir un ensemble complet de ta part.

— Mais moi et la mode…

— Laisse tomber la mode ! Concentre-toi sur ce qui, selon toi, pourrait bien lui aller. Tu sais comment il est ! S'il apprend que tu as sérieusement réfléchi à la question, il n'aura pas fini de les porter.

— Ce qui pourrait bien lui aller…

— Que tu trouverais séduisant sur lui ou qui le mettrait simplement en valeur, lui dit Angeal en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque. Par contre, attends-toi à ce qu'il parade avec et qu'il s'attende à ce que tu lui fasses des compliments chaque fois qu'il les portera.

Un reniflement amusé échappe à Sephiroth.

— Je crois que j'y survivrai.

— Bien ! Problème résolu, alors.

— Mais il faut encore que j'aille faire le tour des boutiques… ça va me prendre des lustres.

— Je viendrai avec toi, si tu veux.

Surtout qu'à force, il connaît non seulement par cœur ses mensurations, mais aussi sa pointure. Pas moyen que Sephiroth commette une erreur aussi bête s'il est à ses côtés.

— Et puis comme ça, j'en profiterai pour lui acheter son cadeau et tout ce dont on aura besoin pour lui confectionner un bon repas. On va aussi avoir besoin d'un gâteau et puis…

— Je me suis déjà occupé du gâteau, lui apprend Sephiroth. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller le chercher le jour J.

— Bien… dans ce cas, je m'occuperai de la cuisine. Il va aussi nous falloir des boissons et d'autres trucs. Peut-être même des décorations. Et on ne sera pas trop de deux pour transporter le tout.

— Est-ce qu'il ne risque pas de se poser des questions ? Je veux dire, si on décide de partir faire les magasins juste tous les deux, il va vouloir venir et si on lui dit non, il…

— Ah ! Oui, il faut faire ça discrètement…

Ce qui risque d'être un peu compliqué. Surtout avec les enfants. Et si Genesis les voit revenir les bras chargés de courses, il sera difficile de l'empêcher d'y mettre son nez. Pas le choix, ils vont devoir l'éloigner quelques heures de la maison, le temps pour eux d'aller faire leurs achats et de toute ranger avant son retour. Reste à savoir de quelle façon accomplir ce miracle…

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit-il en émettant un claquement de doigts. On n'aura qu'à demander à Tifa de garder le commerce une après-midi… et pour ce qui est de Genesis, on va devoir faire appel à tes fils. (Un sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres à présent.) Après-demain, tu es censé les emmener chez le coiffeur, pas vrai ? Et puis il y a ce spectacle de Stamp qu'ils voulaient absolument voir… et les connaissant, ils voudront aussi prendre un goûter en ville. Ce qui devrait nous laisser quelques heures pour faire ce qu'on a à faire.

— Ça risque d'être juste…

— On trouvera bien quelque chose à rajouter. Sans compter que Kadaj risque d'être grognon après son quatre-heures, ce qui va certainement l'obliger à s'attarder avec eux quelque part pour qu'il puisse se reposer un peu.

— Mhhh…

Tapotant des doigts sur le comptoir, Sephiroth n'est toutefois pas complètement convaincu par cette solution.

— Mais logiquement, c'est moi qui dois les emmener. Il va nous faire une scène si je lui demande de le faire à ma place.

— Tu n'auras qu'à faire semblant d'être malade : il comprendra que tu ne puisses pas t'en charger.

— Je suis rarement malade.

— C'est vrai, mais ça devrait suffire à endormir sa méfiance. Et puis il sait combien tes fils comptent pour toi, alors il ne te soupçonnera jamais de lui inventer un bobard pour ne pas avoir à t'occuper d'eux.

— Malade…, répète Sephiroth.

Il prend une inspiration. Ses doigts, eux, continuent leurs tapotements.

— Oui, ça devrait fonctionner.

Une faiblesse passagère, une indigestion, peu importe… du moment qu'il simule dès le réveil, ça devrait passer.

— Reste qu'on va certainement devoir l'éloigner de nouveau le jour de son anniversaire… et ça ne va pas être possible de lui faire deux fois le même coup.

— On trouvera bien quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et après avoir jeté un œil en direction des baies vitrées, histoire de s'assurer qu'aucun nouveau client ne semble décidé à passer leur porte, Angeal vient caresser du doigt la main de Sephiroth. Le contact fait tressaillir son compagnon, mais celui-ci opine du chef pour lui signifier qu'il peut continuer et Angeal vient donc poser sa main sur la sienne. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sephiroth tourne les yeux dans sa direction.

— Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous surprenne ?

— Hé, je ne suis pas si coincé !

— Je t'ai pourtant déjà vu être mal à l'aise en public pour moins que ça.

Et à Angeal de hausser les épaules.

— Mais pour le moment on est seuls, non ?

Amusé, Sephiroth se retient de lui signaler que, de la rue, on a plutôt une bonne vue sur ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de leur établissement. Pour sa part, en tout cas, et s'il est loin d'être aussi à l'aise que Genesis en public, il l'est toutefois bien plus qu'Angeal et ne déteste pas recevoir des démonstrations d'affections en dehors du cadre intime.

_Enfin… même si avec Genesis, ça peut vite devenir gênant._

Tant leur compagnon oublie parfois tout sens de la mesure quand il est question de leur témoigner son amour.

Comme Angeal lui dépose un baiser sur les cheveux, il baisse les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Un mince sourire aux lèvres, il songe que ça fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas retrouvés juste tous les deux au sein de leur habitation…


	3. Chapter 3

5

— Je veux que vous restiez là et que vous vous teniez tranquilles, fait Genesis en désignant à Kadaj une petite chaise où s'installer, dans le coin enfant de la librairie.

D'autres gamins sont installés là, parfois autour d'une petite table, à lire un livre sous la surveillance d'une employée. L'espace est délimité par une petite clôture et, en plus des livres, des jeux sont également mis à dispositions des bambins, histoire que leurs parents aient un peu la paix.

Yazoo est déjà allé chercher un livre, qu'il feuillette d'un air peu intéressé. Attrapant Loz par le col, qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre un groupe d'enfants, Genesis poursuit :

— Et par là je veux dire que je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez, ni entre vous, ni avec les autres enfants. Que vous ne criez pas. Que vous ne pleuriez pas. Que vous ne déchiriez aucun livre, que vous partagiez les jouets, que vous n'escaladiez pas les bibliothèques, que vous n'en sortiez pas tous les livres pour les jeter autour de vous, que vous restiez ensemble – je vous préviens que si vous vous éloignez les uns des autres, ça va mal aller pour vous ! –, que vous ne soyez pas insolents, que vous ne courriez pas partout, que vous ne voliez pas leurs bonbons, ou leur goûter, ou quoi que ce soit qu'ils aient de comestibles aux autres, que vous ne leur tiriez pas les cheveux non plus, que vous ne cassiez rien, que vous ne renversiez ni les tables, ni les chaises, que vous ne vous enfonciez rien dans le nez, que vous ne suiviez personne et SURTOUT que si vous avez besoin d'aller aux toilettes, que vous veniez me chercher ENSEMBLE au lieu de faire sur vous !

La chose étant déjà arrivée par le passé, il préfère insister là-dessus, plutôt que de devoir encore subir l'humiliation de ramener un de ces trois-là avec le pantalon plein d'urine – ce même si Loz et Yazoo sont suffisamment grands aujourd'hui pour ne plus lui faire ce genre de sale coup.

Il est d'ailleurs à peu près certain d'oublier des caisses d'interdits, mais s'il commence à passer en revue toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont pu leur faire par le passé, il risque d'en avoir pour une bonne heure avant de mettre tout au clair avec eux.

_Enfin, je dois avoir signalé le plus important…_

Du moins, l'espère-t-il.

— En bref, soyez sage et évitez de vous faire remarquer !

Déjà qu'ils sont suffisamment tape-à-l'œil à cause de leur couleur de cheveux, il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'ils en rajoutent une couche. Souhaitant bon courage à la jeune femme qui va avoir la tâche de surveiller ces trois monstres, il s'enfonce dans les allées de la librairie, direction la section poésie.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il entreprend de se repérer au niveau des noms d'auteurs, avant d'aller directement à celui qui l'intéresse. Là, il n'a aucun mal à repérer le dernier recueil sorti de l'homme, tend déjà la main vers l'unique exemplaire pour s'en saisir… avant de se figer, comme une autre main a effectué le même mouvement. Tournant les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se tient à présent à ses côtés, et qui semble confuse, il se recule et, d'un geste de la main, l'invite :

— Je vous en prie.

— Ah, non, allez-y, lui répond-elle de plus en plus gênée. Ça ne fait rien, j'attendrai qu'ils en reçoivent un autre.

— Ma chambre est pleine à craquer de livres que je n'ai pas encore lus, insiste Genesis. Croyez-moi, ça ne me coûtera pas beaucoup d'attendre s'ils n'ont pas d'autre exemplaire en stock.

Et Angeal se plaint si souvent de la taille de sa bibliothèque – qui a commencé à déborder dans les autres pièces de leur demeure – qu'il sera soulagé de ne pas le voir revenir avec de nouveaux livres sous le bras.

Quoique toujours incertaine, la jeune femme finit toutefois par opiner du chef.

— Dans ce cas, si ça ne vous fait rien…

Avant de se saisir de l'exemplaire convoité, sur la pochette duquel elle passe ensuite la main avec un sourire de contentement. Puis, relevant les yeux sur Genesis, qui cherche parmi les ouvrages de l'auteur un titre qu'il aurait pu manquer, elle se racle la gorge.

— Dites… je me trompe peut-être, mais… vous ne seriez pas l'ancien Première classe Genesis Rhapsodos ?

Habitué à être reconnu, Genesis confirme :

— En effet.

Il peut voir les yeux de son interlocutrice pétiller à cette réponse. Elle inspire bruyamment, comme si elle s'apprêtait à laisser échapper une exclamation, et avoue :

— J'ai suivi toute votre carrière ! Enfin… en grande partie. J'avais même formé un fan-club, à l'époque. Un petit, surtout en comparaison de Cuir rouge, mais notre passion n'avait rien à leur envier, croyez-moi !

— Je n'en doute pas, lui répond Genesis. Et je vous en remercie.

Il va d'ailleurs pour lui demander le nom de son fan-club, curieux de savoir s'il s'agit d'un de ces groupes suffisamment petits pour être passés sous son radar, mais la jeune femme reprend déjà :

— Malheureusement, nous avons dû le dissoudre quelques années avant votre départ du SOLDAT. J'en suis l'unique responsable, bien sûr. En tant que sa présidente, partir vivre loin de Midgar n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit, mais… on ne choisit pas toujours ses affectations, n'est-ce pas ? (Puis, tendant la main dans sa direction, elle se présente :) Au fait, je m'appelle Irène.

Avec un petit sourire, Genesis la lui serre volontiers.

— Quant à moi, je crois que je n'ai déjà plus besoin de me présenter.

Il n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas libéré sa main quand il peut sentir qu'on vient l'étreindre par la taille. Baissant les yeux, il découvre que non contents de les avoir rejoints, les gamins sont à présent agrippés à lui et adressent un regard inamical à son interlocutrice. Et avant qu'il ne puisse leur demander ce qu'ils peuvent bien fiche ici, Kadaj s'exclame :

— Il est à notre papa !

— Alors pas touche, ajoute Yazoo.

Et à Loz de pincer les lèvres et de raffermir sa prise autour de sa taille. Genesis laisse entendre un soupir.

— Vous trois… !

Face à lui, Irène semble particulièrement troublée. Battant des paupières, elle porte une main à sa bouche. Puis, revenant à Genesis, elle dit :

— Je me trompe peut-être, mais est-ce qu'il ne s'agit pas des enfants… ?

Elle ne termine toutefois pas et le Banoran, qui peut difficilement cacher le fait, approuve d'un signe de tête.

— De Sephiroth, oui. (Puis, baissant les yeux dans leur direction avec un froncement de sourcils, il ajoute :) Quant à vous, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de bêtise, parce que sinon… !

— J'avais entendu des rumeurs, bien sûr, fait la jeune femme en les observant, le regard presque écarquillé. Des amies m'avaient dit que le Général avait quitté l'armée pour élever ses enfants, mais… on lui inventait tellement de vies, à l'époque, qu'il était difficile de départager le vrai du faux. (Ses paupières se plissent et elle revient à Genesis.) On prétend aussi que vous auriez ouvert avec lui une sorte de restaurant et que vous… enfin… que tous les deux…

Et à Genesis de secouer la tête, dépité, mais nullement gêné par sa curiosité.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on oublie toujours Angeal ? soupire-t-il. À sa place, je serais plutôt vexé !

Avant de redresser le dos et de déclarer non sans fierté :

— En vérité, nous avons ouvert un salon de thé. Mais pas seulement moi et Sephiroth, le Première classe Angeal Hewley également.

— Et il est aussi à Angeal ! piaille Kadaj.

— Voilà, comme il dit…

— Mais d'abord à papa, fait Yazoo.

— Oui, eh bien, si c'est aussi l'opinion de votre père, il a de drôles de façons de me le montrer ! (Puis, revenant à Irène, il ajoute :) Enfin bref, nous sommes tous trois ensemble et nous avons… trois enfants… que j'aimerais qualifier de magnifiques, mais au-delà de leur apparence, il n'y a pas grand-chose à tirer de celui-là, dit-il en désignant Yazoo. Celui-ci est une véritable petite peste, déclare-t-il en désignant cette fois Kadaj. Et… en vérité, il n'y a que Loz qui soit à la fois mignon et gentil.

Et au concerné de lever ses yeux immenses dans sa direction, l'air presque surpris par le compliment. Au même instant, Genesis pousse une exclamation douloureuse et libère son bras des dents vengeresses de Kadaj.

— C'est la vérité et tu le sais très bien ! Alors au lieu d'être jaloux, tu devrais commencer par revoir ton comportement, jeune homme !

Yazoo, lui, se contente de hausser les épaules, comme si ce qu'il se passe ou se dit autour de lui ne le concerne pas.

Après un moment de flottement, Irène doit étouffer un petit rire derrière sa main, avant de dire :

— Si je m'attendais à une nouvelle comme celle-là ! (Puis, laissant son regard s'attarder sur chacun des enfants, elle ajoute :) Oui, c'est une reconversion vraiment très surprenante, mais… ils ont l'air heureux et pleins de vie. Alors c'est que vous avez fait le bon choix.

Et comme Genesis se passe de répondre, elle relève les yeux sur lui. Dans sa main, le livre qu'ils convoitaient tous deux, qu'elle lui tend.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas ?

— Certain !

— Dans ce cas… est-ce que je peux vous payer un café pour vous remercier ? (Et son expression se faisant malicieuse, elle reconnaît :) Bien sûr, ce n'est pas complètement désintéressé de ma part : en vérité, je serais heureuse de pouvoir discuter un peu plus longtemps avec vous.

— Eh bien…, commence Genesis, pas certain de pouvoir se le permettre avec ces trois-là qui risquent de faire des histoires.

Il peut déjà voir à leurs expressions que la proposition ne leur plaît, mais alors pas DU TOUT. Kadaj ouvre d'ailleurs la bouche pour… lancer il ne sait quelle bêtise, quand Irène, qui semble les avoir facilement cernés, leur dit :

— Quant à vous, vous pourrez manger toutes les glaces et les gâteaux que vous voudrez : c'est moi qui invite !

En réaction, les yeux des gamins s'agrandissent et, même Yazoo, l'espace d'un instant, a l'air parfaitement encré dans le monde réel. Relâchant leur étreinte autour de la taille de Genesis, ils lèvent le nez dans sa direction. Et tirant sur sa manche, Loz questionne :

— On peut y aller, dit ?

Et à en croire leurs expressions, il est clair qu'ils ne se soucient plus du tout de savoir si Irène pourrait, ou ne pourrait pas, représenter une rivale potentielle pour leur père.

— Sérieusement ?! s'étrangle Genesis. Vous n'hésiteriez pas à me vendre pour des glaces ?

— Et des gâteaux, rappelle Yazoo, comme si ce détail rendait leur attitude plus justifiable.

— C'est bon les gâteaux, ajoute Loz, qui en a déjà les yeux qui pétillent de gourmandise.

Kadaj, lui, vient s'agripper au bras de Genesis et se met à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Levant les yeux au ciel, celui-ci soupire. Bon, eh bien… puisqu'il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus aucun obstacle sur sa route…


	4. Chapter 4

6

— Je t'assure que tu te fais du souci pour rien, lance Zack à un Cloud à l'expression inquiète. Tifa avait besoin de se reposer aujourd'hui et je suis sûr que ça n'a dérangé per…

Sa main, qui se tendait vers la poignée de la porte vitrée du salon de thé, s'arrête brusquement, en même temps que sa voix meurt dans sa gorge. D'une poussée, il force Cloud à se déplacer sur la droite, tandis qu'il en fait de même sur la gauche et qu'il vient plaquer son dos contre la devanture qui, à cet emplacement, est faite de briques apparentes. Cloud l'imite et ils se retrouvent donc là, postés de part et d'autre de l'entrée, sans que le blond ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il vient de se passer. Décochant un regard interrogateur à Zack, il va pour lui demander ce qu'il lui prend, mais celui-ci mène vivement un doigt à ses lèvres, avant de murmurer :

— Occupés !

Et à Cloud de froncer les sourcils et, employant le même ton, de questionner :

— Qui ?

— Seph et Angeal. Ils sont…

Puis Zack fait se rencontrer deux de ses doigts, dont les mouvements donnent l'impression qu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser. Et comme Cloud le fixe, ne comprenant pas tellement en quoi l'évènement justifie pour eux de se planquer, il explique :

— 'Geal est vachement timide en public. Ça va le mettre super mal à l'aise si on entre maintenant.

— Oh !

S'ensuit un silence pendant lequel ni l'un ni l'autre ne semble vraiment savoir comment se comporter à présent. Les quelques passants qui remontent la rue leur adressent d'ailleurs de drôles de regards, se demandant certainement ce que font deux membres du SOLDAT à planquer devant l'établissement de leurs anciens supérieurs. Le vent qui souffle vient doucement balayer les cheveux de Cloud, qui lève les yeux en direction du ciel qui a commencé à se couvrir.

— Et du coup… on fait quoi ?

Zack pince les lèvres, pas vraiment certain de le savoir lui-même.

— Je vais jeter un œil…, annonce-t-il en levant un doigt.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste dans ce but, il peut entendre plusieurs coups résonner contre la porte du lieu. Lui et Cloud sursautent, avant de se pencher d'un même mouvement sur le côté. Derrière la vitre, Sephiroth, qui leur lance :

— Vous pouvez entrer, vous deux.

Avant de s'en retourner derrière son comptoir. Zack et Cloud s'échangent un regard, avant que le premier ne pousse finalement la porte avec un sourire désolé.

— On voulait pas déranger.

En réponse, Sephiroth se contente de hausser les épaules et de reprendre place sur son tabouret. Dans la pièce, plus trace d'Angeal, signe que celui-ci a dû remonter à l'étage, ou bien passer en réserve. Un soupir échappe à Zack, qui, venant s'installer au comptoir avec Cloud, abat une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

— En fait on est surtout passés parce qu'il s'inquiétait.

Avant de faire un clin d'œil au blond, histoire de l'encourager à s'exprimer. Mais celui-ci, comme chaque fois qu'il se trouve en présence de Sephiroth, semble ne pas trop savoir comment se comporter. Il lève les yeux en direction de ce dernier, découvre que celui-ci le fixe – de ce regard si particulier qui est le sien – et, tout au fond de lui, le fan de l'homme qui l'habite depuis… à peu près toujours, s'éveille et fait grimper en flèche sa nervosité. Il se racle la gorge, se tortille un peu sur sa chaise, avant de détourner le regard et de marmonner :

— C'est à propos de Tifa…

— Il a appris qu'elle était pas venue aujourd'hui, explique Zack à sa place. Alors il avait peur que – vu qu'elle vous a prévenus seulement ce matin – vous puissiez être fâchés contre elle.

— Pas fâchés, mais…, veut préciser Cloud, mais Sephiroth répond déjà sans beaucoup d'émotions :

— Il n'y avait pas grand monde de toute façon aujourd'hui.

Et si ses paroles ne rassurent Cloud que de moitié, Zack, lui, semble considérer que le problème est résolu et, un large sourire aux lèvres, lève un pouce à son intention.

— Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

— Mais vous êtes sûrs que ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? insiste néanmoins Cloud, sans faire attention à son ami.

— Elle avait besoin de se reposer et nous nous sommes débrouillés des années sans elle, lui rappelle Sephiroth. Les enfants étaient déçus de ne pas la voir aujourd'hui, mais… ce n'est pas très grave.

— Et puis elle fait du bon boulot ici, pas vrai ? ajoute Zack, en s'accoudant au comptoir. Alors vous allez clairement pas la virer pour si peu.

Et à Sephiroth de froncer les sourcils.

— Non…, commence-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Cloud. Elle avait peur qu'on la mette à la porte ?

Malgré lui, le blond rougit. Ignorant le petit rire de Zack, il avoue :

— Non, c'est… c'est moi. Comme ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle travaille pour vous, je…

— En ce qui me concerne, le coupe calmement Sephiroth. Tant qu'elle continue à faire correctement son travail ici et qu'elle s'entend bien avec mes fils, je ne vois aucune raison de lui refuser des congés supplémentaires quand elle en éprouve le besoin. (Puis, arquant un sourcil, il ajoute :) Rassuré ?

Et à Cloud d'opiner du chef en réponse. Un sourire s'esquisse même sur ses lèvres quand Zack vient lui tapoter l'épaule d'une main.

Comme des pas résonnent à l'étage, tous trois lèvent les yeux en direction du plafond. L'instant d'après, Sephiroth leur fait remarquer :

— Cela étant, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous comptiez prendre…

7

— En bref, je dois dire que nous sommes tous trois reconnaissants envers nos fan-clubs pour leur soutien. Ils sont encore parmi nos clients les plus fidèles et, sans eux, nous n'en serions peut-être pas là où nous en sommes aujourd'hui !

Irène installée face à lui, dans cette petite pâtisserie disposant d'une salle permettant à la clientèle de consommer sur place, Genesis prend une gorgée de son café et émet un claquement de langue. Correct, mais pas aussi bon que celui qu'ils vendent chez eux.

Les enfants, eux, se gavent de gâteaux en silence et Genesis devine qu'en plus de leur couper l'appétit, ce nouvel écart risque de faire grogner Angeal une bonne partie de la soirée. Une chance que Sephiroth soit également au nombre des coupables, ce qui devrait le forcer à se montrer un peu solidaire sur ce coup.

La jolie nappe fleurie qui recouvre leur table est à présent jonchée de miettes et même tachée à divers endroits. Ouvrant sa bouche toute grande, Loz y enfourne toute entière la tête d'une religieuse, avant de se mettre à mâcher avec difficultés – un peu de crème lui sortant des commissures des lèvres. Genesis pousse un soupir et, lui tendant une serviette en papier pour qu'il s'essuie, reprend :

— Mais je dois reconnaître que la reconversion n'a pas été forcément facile. Passer d'une existence militaire à… ça !

Un gland à moitié entamé près de son coude, Yazoo suçote ses doigts collants de chocolat fondu et de glaçage au sucre. Kadaj, lui, a porté à ses lèvres un verre de jus de fruits et, à en voir ses gesticulations, cette avalanche de douceurs lui est déjà montée à la tête. Intérieurement, Genesis espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop infernaux ce soir, sans quoi la chose risque de lui retomber dessus.

Irène, elle, grignote un biscuit qu'elle vient de tremper dans ce qu'il reste de son thé. L'expression songeuse, elle questionne :

— Et vous n'avez jamais regretté votre décision ?

Revenant à elle, Genesis prend le temps de la réflexion. C'est une question qu'on lui a souvent posée, mais à laquelle il se contente en général de répondre par le même petit discours, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps avec un sujet sur lequel il ne s'est déjà que trop étendu. Le cadre, cette fois, est néanmoins différent et, comme il commence à prendre en sympathie son interlocutrice, il décide de se montrer un peu plus franc que d'habitude.

— J'imagine qu'il y a eu des moments d'abattement où j'ai pu… me demander si je n'avais pas commis une erreur, mais…

Mais au final, et aussi différente qu'elle puisse être de la précédente, il aime cette existence. Bien qu'il ne serait pas contre pour qu'elle soit un peu plus mouvementée par moments, ou pour qu'ils prennent plus souvent des vacances, histoire de voyager, d'aller voir sa famille à Banora ou encore…

— Je crois que ce n'était en définitif que ça : des moments d'abattement passagers. Non, en vérité, je suis heureux d'avoir fait ce choix.

Surtout, il ne sait pas où il en serait aujourd'hui, s'il était resté à la Shinra. Ou s'il n'y avait pas eu les enfants et si ni lui, ni Angeal, n'avaient jamais trouvé le courage de se déclarer à Sephiroth…

_Est-ce que je serais seulement encore en vie ?_

Bien sûr, l'hypothèse qu'il aurait pu succomber à une mission un peu trop ardue est possible. Peu probable, mais possible. Ce n'est toutefois pas à cette issue tragique qu'il pense, mais plutôt à sa dégradation. Cette dégradation survenue peu de temps après qu'ils se sont installés dans leur nouvel habitat et qui avait manqué de tout fiche par terre. Trouver un traitement contre n'avait d'ailleurs pas été facile et en d'autres circonstances…

_Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à tout ça._

À ce sentiment d'être un monstre, d'avoir été trompé toute sa vie. À cette colère terrible, ce sentiment de trahison, mais aussi cette détresse de se savoir condamné à plus ou moins court terme. Aurait-il eu les épaules pour le supporter, s'il ne les avait pas eux ? S'il n'y avait pas eu ces enfants qu'il voulait voir grandir, mais aussi ses deux compagnons ? Oui, si les choses avaient été différentes… s'il n'avait pas eu cet entourage et puis… cette nouvelle vie qui se profilait, peut-être aurait-il pu basculer pour de bon. Et mettre à exécution les désirs de vengeance qui bouillonnaient alors en lui.

Comme il porte de nouveau son regard en direction des enfants, un petit sourire s'invite sur ses lèvres. Rien que pour eux, rien que de les savoir aujourd'hui bien portants et en sécurité à leur côté, il lui est impossible de regretter sa décision.

Ayant suivi son regard, Irène repose doucement sa tasse. Puis, après s'être essuyé la bouche sur sa serviette en papier, elle dit :

— Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que j'ai bien envie de reformer mon ancien fan-club. (Et comme Genesis hausse les sourcils en signe de surprise, elle ajoute :) Il sera sans doute un peu différent aujourd'hui, au vu du tournant pris dans votre carrière, mais… oui, j'ai très envie de venir à votre salon en compagnie de ses anciens membres. Je suis sûre que ce sera très amusant !

Et à Genesis de lui rendre son sourire et, finissant son café, de lui répondre :

— Dans ce cas, ce sera avec grand plaisir que nous vous accueillerons.


	5. Chapter 5

8

— Et du coup, Irène, elle a dit qu'on pouvait manger tout ce qu'on voulait. Que même si on finissait pas, c'était pas grave et puis…

— Vraiment ? fait Sephiroth en rabattant les couvertures sur Kadaj. Et tu as réussi à tout finir ?

— Non, lui répond le gamin en se calant un peu plus confortablement contre son oreiller. Mais Loz il a fini pour moi. Et même que Gengen a dit qu'il allait vomir s'il mangeait trop, mais au final il a pas vomi et…

Tout en continuant d'écouter d'une oreille le récit de son fils, Sephiroth vient lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

Angeal n'a clairement pas apprécié de les voir revenir tous trois l'estomac plein de pâtisseries et incapables d'avaler grand-chose au dîner. Ses fils étaient toutefois de si bonne humeur en rentrant que Sephiroth ne s'était pas senti le cœur de reprocher quoi que ce soit à Genesis, d'autant moins qu'il avait lui-même craqué pour cette histoire de glace. Lui et le Banoran avaient donc supporté les grognements d'Angeal ou, plutôt, il les avait personnellement ignorés, tandis que Genesis se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel ou de soupirer.

_Enfin, sans doute qu'Angeal à raison… peut-être que je suis un peu trop coulant, avec eux…_

Mais il lui arrive encore si souvent de se demander s'il fait un bon père; s'il parvient à leur offrir tout ce dont ils ont besoin; s'il fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'ils soient heureux que céder pour quelques sucreries, ça lui semble être un bien maigre sacrifice s'il peut les voir sourire.

Au même instant, Loz sort de la salle de bain où il l'a envoyé se brosser les dents. En pyjama et l'air encore débordant d'énergie, il ne semble pas tellement prêt à dormir, mais… en général, il est celui des trois qui a le sommeil le plus facile. Yazoo ne tarde pas à quitter la salle de bain lui aussi, referme la porte derrière lui, avant d'essuyer ses lèvres encore humides sur son avant-bras.

— Vous vous êtes brossés correctement les dents ? questionne Sephiroth, comme Loz se laisse tomber à plat ventre sur son lit dans un rire.

— Oui, oui, lui répond Yazoo en venant s'asseoir sur le sien.

— Et y a presque plus de dentifrice, ajoute Loz en se tournant sur le dos et en se tapotant le ventre.

— J'irai en racheter demain, leur dit Sephiroth en allumant la lampe de chevet près de Kadaj et en se levant. Vous pouvez bouquiner un peu, si vous voulez. Je reviens d'ici une petite demi-heure…

Et si Loz a l'air de s'en satisfaire, attrapant déjà la bande dessinée qui repose sur sa table de chevet, Yazoo, lui, a une moue et se laisse partir à la renverse sur son matelas.

Lui et Loz commençant à se faire grands, devoir se coucher en même temps que leur petit frère leur est parfois pénible. Yazoo, du reste, a récemment exprimé le souhait d'avoir sa propre chambre, aussi ont-ils prévu de lui réaménager l'une des chambres d'amis pour qu'il puisse s'y installer. La chose trouble néanmoins Sephiroth, pour qui c'est un signal de plus que ses fils grandissent. Qu'ils ne seront bientôt plus des enfants et, qu'un jour, ils finiront par prendre leur envol.

_On en est encore loin, c'est sûr, mais…_

Il a déjà l'impression que ces dernières années ont filé à toute vitesse; qu'un matin, il se réveillera et les trouvera déjà grands et prêts à partir. Et il doit bien se l'avouer, la chose l'angoisse un peu…

— Besoin d'un coup de main ou tu t'en sors ?

Tournant les yeux en direction de la porte, il peut voir Genesis se découper dans son encadrement. Appuyé de l'épaule contre celui-ci, il a un air malicieux et semble d'excellente humeur.

— C'est bon, lui répond Sephiroth, tout en allant également allumer leurs lampes de chevet à Loz et Yazoo. J'ai presque terminé…

Genesis n'en reste pas moins là, à l'observer tandis qu'il oblige Yazoo à se glisser sous ses couvertures et qu'il vient embrasser chacun de ses fils. Puis le Banoran prend une inspiration et…

— Je me demandais…, commence-t-il. Puisque nous sommes un couple pas très conventionnel, tous les trois… est-ce que tu serais jaloux si… par exemple, j'avais une aventure ?

À la base, lui et Angeal avaient opté pour une relation libre, mais… avec les années, et maintenant que Sephiroth est entré dans l'équation, Genesis n'est plus tellement certain d'en avoir envie.

Ayant tourné les yeux dans sa direction, c'est après quelques secondes de réflexion que son compagnon répond :

— Je ne sais pas si on pourrait appeler ça de la jalousie, mais ça me blesserait, en tout cas, et je crois que j'aurais du mal à te pardonner.

Et à Genesis de sentir un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il espérait bien qu'il lui répondrait quelque chose comme ça. S'en sent d'ailleurs plutôt flatté, mais aussi rassuré.

— Parce que tu m'aimes… ?

La question fait sourciller Sephiroth, qui se détourne de moitié et grommelle un assentiment. Son attitude, plutôt que de vexer Genesis, l'amuse au contraire. Ce n'est pas comme si Sephiroth ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait, mais… en général, ce sont des aveux spontanés, qui arrivent sans que vous ne vous y attendiez et sans que la situation s'y prête forcément. Difficile, par contre, de le lui faire avouer en d'autres circonstances et, si vous tentez de l'y obliger, tout ce que vous récoltez se résume à quelques grommellements. Voire à un regard agacé si vous insistez.

_Il y a des fois où ça n'a rien d'agréable, c'est certain…_

Mais dans des instants comme celui-ci, sa timidité lui paraît plus attendrissante qu'autre chose.

— Eh bien, en ce qui me concerne, lui dit-il. Sache que je t'aime trop pour te partager avec un autre qu'Angeal. D'ailleurs, si je te surprends à nous faire des infidélités, tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler. Je suis sûr que tu es déjà tombé sur ces télénovelas qui semblent en faire des tonnes quand l'un des deux amants fait une scène à l'autre, pas vrai ? Eh bien crois-moi, ce n'est rien comparé au spectacle que j'offre dans ces moments-là !

Puis soutenant le regard de Sephiroth, il redresse sa position et ajoute :

— Sur ce, si tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de moi, je vais aller embêter Angeal.

9

Plongé dans un bain bien chaud, Angeal somnole. Ses cheveux humides sont en vrac, lui collent ici et là au cou et au visage. Un bras hors de la baignoire, il peut entendre la porte de sa salle de bain grincer doucement. Ses paupières papillonnent, avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers le nouveau venu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, toi ?

Adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, Genesis a croisé les bras. Et dans ses yeux mako, une lueur qui pétille.

— Eh bien quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de ma présence cette nuit ?

Et à Angeal de battre à nouveau les paupières, avant de repousser ses cheveux en arrière d'une main.

— Ah… si. Mais tu aurais pu attendre que je sorte de mon bain…

— Et rater un spectacle comme celui-là ? Allons, Angeal ! Je vais finir par croire que tu me connais mal !

Et à son compagnon de sentir un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. D'un geste, il invite Genesis à se rapprocher et, comme celui-ci s'accroupit près de la baignoire, Angeal l'attire à lui pour l'embrasser. Avec un petit rire, Genesis y répond volontiers et peut sentir les doigts humides de l'autre se perdre du côté de sa nuque, en une caresse qui lui fait courir un frisson le long du dos. Il fait chaud, dans la salle de bain, et l'odeur du shampoing d'Angeal l'englobe. Il est d'ailleurs le premier des deux à se reculer et, plongeant une main dans l'eau, il la laisse lentement remonter le long du torse musclé de son compagnon.

— Je me demandais, commence-t-il, alors qu'Angeal lui dépose un baiser près de l'oreille. Est-ce que tu as des regrets, parfois… ?

Et comme son compagnon le fixe sans comprendre, il développe :

— Au sujet de la façon dont notre vie a tourné. Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de regretter ou… ?

— Non, le coupe Angeal. Jamais.

— Mais ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de te dire que… tu aurais aimé avoir fait des choix différents ?

Les sourcils froncés, Angeal secoue doucement la tête.

— Je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce qui devait être fait… pour Sephiroth… pour les enfants, et pour nous. Peut-être que ça aurait pu être différent. C'est même certain, mais… non, je ne crois pas qu'il me soit déjà arrivé de regretter de m'être engagé dans cette aventure. (Puis, avec un grognement, il se passe une main le long du visage et ajoute :) Nous savoir heureux et en sécurité, c'est le principal pour moi…

Et à Genesis de laisser entendre un « Mhhh… ». Appuyé d'un bras à la baignoire, il a le regard un peu lointain. N'est pas tellement surpris de la réponse d'Angeal, même s'il aurait sans doute aimé l'entendre exprimer des doutes… comme lui a pu en exprimer à certains moments.

_Enfin, monsieur droit dans ses bottes restera toujours monsieur droit dans ses bottes…_

Et sans doute n'est-ce pas plus mal, dans le fond, qu'ils aient à leurs côtés quelqu'un de carré et aux épaules aussi solides que les siennes.

Sentant les doigts humides d'Angeal lui caresser doucement la joue, il reporte son attention sur lui.

— Et sinon…, lui dit celui-ci. Tu comptes rester habillé encore longtemps ?

Après un battement de paupières, Genesis sent un sourire malin lui étirer les lèvres.

— Eh bien ? Est-ce qu'on commencerait à s'impatienter, mon cœur ?

— Un peu…, lui répond Angeal, dont les doigts se sont maintenant perdus du côté de son cou. Et puis tu te rinces l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, alors… il n'y a pas de raison pour que je n'en profite pas moi aussi.

— Et bientôt tu vas me demander de venir faire trempette avec toi, je parie ?

— On sait tous les deux que cette baignoire est assez grande pour ça.

Un rire échappe à Genesis, qui se redresse finalement. Le regard à présent aguicheur, il passe les doigts dans le col de son haut et questionne :

— Et est-ce qu'il faut que j'y mette les formes pour m'enlever tout ça… ?

— Tu es plutôt doué pour, non ?

Et comme le rire de son compagnon se fait de nouveau entendre, Angeal vient s'appuyer d'un bras contre le rebord de la baignoire. S'installe plus confortablement, afin de profiter tout à son aise du spectacle à venir…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc, fin de ce court épisode. ^^
> 
> Le prochain truc que j'écrirai pour cette fic sera sans doute la suite de l'épisode d'introduction... ou alors peut-être l'épisode sur le Gold Saucer qui prendra place après "Je te garde cette nuit". Reste à voir lequel des deux m'inspirera le plus le moment venu. x,)


End file.
